


Colores

by ebyf13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Canon-Typical Behavior, DC Comics References, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Free Verse, Gotham Batjokes, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short Stories, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Justo fue cuando la compresión le cayó como baldede agua fría. Sobre su cabeza y escurriéndose porsus hombros. Dicho diluvio que cargaba su másabismal temor, hacía que la realidad estrellase loque quedaba de su sombrío corazón, y la falta decolores en su escenario solo confirmaban lo queese desamparado criminal le acababa de decir.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Colores

****Vie jul. 31, 2020.  
01:51 P.M.** **

**“Pigmentos En Todos Lados”**

_Color anaranjado fresco, las hojas de Octubre amarillentas,_   
_tapaban el sendero como escarchas al tope de un lienzo en blanco._   
_Color azulado, proveniente del cielo abrumadoramente claro que_   
_contemplaba al sujeto nacido de un almacén de químicos._   
_El sol y su brillantez que contrastaba la fría corriente de otoño._   
_Su caminar era apresurado. No obstante, él lograba crear un balance_   
_para apreciar las carreteras, los edificios, las esculturas y los detalles_   
_de los ciudadanos de Gótica._

_Había arribado a su escondite mejor trabajado, lejos de su amado Manicomio._   
_Repleto de desechos de lo que fueron sus días de prestigioso ingeniero._   
_Inmediatamente se asomó a su colección del mismo modelo de Champán,_   
_que le hacía recordar el gozo que preciaba cuando estuvo sentado en el_   
_modesto comedor de la Mansión Wayne, brindando por su adorado Caballero_   
_De la Noche en una tarde de tragedia. Por nada del mundo, iba a ser capaz_   
_de cambiar su gusto por el mencionado espumoso que saciaba cálidamente su_   
_garganta. «Recordar es Vivir,» pensó. Estuvo recorriendo de manera infinita al propio_   
_escaparate marrón caoba, para tratar de curar su eterna sensación de abandono_   
_causada y perdonada por aquel que llevaba su otra mitad._

_Llegar._   
_Bebida tras bebida como si fuese agua._   
_Desplomarse al no ver su alma gemela cerca de su regazo._   
_Un chiste que tenía de todo menos gracia._

_Una melodía que era preferida por el joven Wayne comenzó a sonar._   
_El hombre fanático de las chaquetas moradas que arrastran el piso_   
_se apresuró para servirse esta vez un vaso de Whisky cuando sucedió_   
_lo inevitable. Los segundos pasaban y su visión era bloqueada por_   
_innumerables destellos blancos semejantes a una cámara fotográfica._   
_Lo mareaba hasta agarrarse su destrozada piel de la cara para abrigarse._   
_Su vista que vislumbraba los muebles que lo rodeaban. Todo el lugar, al_   
_igual que su alma, le habían salpicado un color gris, desprendiendo_   
_un ambiente con panorama descolorido._

_Sus manos ocultas en los guantes de cuero temblaban._   
_Sus orbes se llenaban de lamentos, pero los mantuvo en cautiverio al reírse_   
_histéricamente, cerrando con mayor fuerza sus ojos. El Valeska se advertía a_   
_sus adentros, de que si dejaba sus amargas lágrimas caer, no había vuelta atrás._

_Transcurrieron las semanas._   
_Nuevamente, el Príncipe Del Crimen disfrutaba de su libertad._   
_En consecuencia, estaba el pavor de las carreteras de la ciudad._   
_Procurando continuar con el siguiente paso de su brillante plan._   
_Retumbó su teléfono, avisando una llamada entrante._   
_Fue un milagro que, inmerso en la niebla que proporcionaba el alcohol,_   
_pudiera responder._

_—Lo siento, Jeremiah. —_   
_La voz de un olvidado cómplice traspasó el auricular._

_Justo fue cuando la compresión le cayó como balde de agua fría._   
_Sobre su cabeza y escurriéndose por sus hombros._   
_Dicho diluvio que cargaba su más abismal temor,_   
_hacía que la realidad estrellase lo que quedaba de su sombrío corazón,_   
_y la falta de colores en su escenario solo confirmaban lo que ese_   
_desamparado criminal le acababa de decir._

_Bruce había muerto._   
_Su otra mitad ya no existía en este mundo._

──Fabiana.


End file.
